I Blame You
by TheGamesAreHistory
Summary: Rory was put into the Games. He befriends the D4 girl. but when they are the last two alive.. who dies? Rory/OC My friend made the oc.
1. Prologue

BOOM!

The sound of the cannon. That meant someone was dead. The first thought that came to Rory's mind was Lux. Was it Lux that died or the cocky District 1 tribute? Rory raced through the forest. "LUX!" he screamed her name. It felt like his vocal cords were being ripped out. He burst into a clearing and ran smack into someone. As he fell to the floor he looked at the person. It was Lux. He scrambled over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you'd died!" he said.

"I'm fine, Rory." she muttered.

They sat there hugging each in silence. Rory stood helped her up to. There was nothing. The arena was silent. Peaceful almost. Then it dawned on Rory. If they wanted to get out of here, one of them was going to have to die. The thought had obviously occurred to Lux at the same time. She pushed the knife into Rory's hand.

"you can do it. You can kill me." she whispered.

"no. I can't.." he whispered back.

Rory pushed the knife back into her hand.

"Rory. We talked about this. You agreed. If it was just us two left you would kill me!" she said sternly. It didn't matter what they said now. No one was there to hear them.

"yeah.. Well I can't." Rory whispered. His voice hurt. He didn't know how he was still talking. Not much could happen now to make the situation anymore harder. He saw Lux tense up. She saw some thing. Rory saw it to. Up in the tree above them was a movement. Lux handed Rory the knife and slipped another out of her pocket. They stood, ready. Together.

A big falcon swooped out of the tree. It was obviously a mutt as it had talons the size of kitchen knives and an unusually large wing span. Rory pushed Lux out of the way and thrust the knife into the swooping bird. The bird stopped dead and hit the ground with a soft thud. He looked over at Lux and smiled. His smile dropped as he smelt it. A smell he had grown t know over the past week. The metallic smell of blood. Lux was covered in it. What had happened? Rory rushed over to her. Then he saw it. Her knife was protruding from her side.

"Lux you didn't?" Rory screamed at her. She was already faint from how much blood she had lost.

"I'm sorry, Rory. You have to get out of this place. You have.." she winced in pain.

"Lux! Lux! Stay with me! Lux!" Rory felt her hand in his wrist. "Lux!"

Her gripped tightened as she pulled out the knife.

"Rory. You have to.. You have to.. You.." she couldn't finish. The blood has faded from her face. She was pale. Colourless.

"what is it lux?" Rory screamed.

He collapsed onto her as he realised she was gone. Dead to the world. She was 13.

"it should have been me! You were only 13!" he was screaming at her dead body. He gripped her face in his hands. He say there for a while. Silent. Why hadn't they finished the game yet? The realisation hit him. They hadn't stopped because they found it good tv. They wanted a good show. The blood boiled in Rory's veins. They were taking advantage of her death. They were using it as entertainment. "I'm sorry Lux." He whispered. He curled up next to her. He cried. He felt the little water that was in his system leave it as he cried for Lux. He cried. Her body was drenched in his tears. Rory sat up and patted her cheek as if it would bring her back. "Lux. Wake up. Lux it isn't funny. Wake up!" she couldn't be dead. It was just one of her unfunny pranks. "Lux. I'm not kidding! Get up! Lux! Lux!" she wouldn't wake up. "LUX! LUX!" he was screaming now. She was dead. Lux. The only person he had ever loved. Dead. Taken away from him by the Capitol. He was still screaming her name. More tears fell onto her body. "LUX! LUX! LUX! LUX!" he screamed and screamed.

After what seemed like hours of screaming and crying her cannon fired. Rory knew what he wanted to do. He placed three fingers against his lips then pushed they out. Out to the heavens. Where Lux was. He then leant down and kissed her forehead. Roth whispered in a hoarse voice. "Lux, I Love You"

With that, They named him the Offical victor of the hunger games.


	2. The Start Of The Games

Rory squinted as his eyes adjuted to the bright light of the area. He was on His Platform. He felt as if his heart was going to explode.

1O.

Rory Glanced around at the other Tributes.

9.

Rory made eye contact with a Small blonde girl. She Glared at him. her expression was almost saying "What do you want?". He quickly looked away.

8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"Let The Games begin!"

Rory ran towards the Cornucopia. He picked up a small knife and ran towards the forest ahead of him. He heard some give chase. It was probably a career. Great just what he needed. He risked a look behind him. It was the small blonde girl. She had a vicious looking knife in her hand. It was about the size of his forearm and had a serrated edge. It looked a bit like the knives he had seen Peeta use in his Bakery to cut the bread. The girl threw the knife with suprising force. It whizzed past Rory's head and embbeded itself in a tree just centimetres from his head. Rory dived into a bush and came out the other side. He was on the edge of a Hill. Before he knew it he was tumbling down. further and further. He didn't come to a stop until he hit a tree. He slowly got to his feet, each movement sending a spasm of pain down his left side. He touched the area gently with his fingers. He'd probably bruised a rib or something. The knife he had picked up at the Cornucopia was no where to be seen. Great now he was weaponless and injured. The games had started just a few minutes before and he was already at a loss.

Rory moved deeper into the forest. He had to find water and something to Eat or he would either die of hunger or thirst. How Ironic would that be; Dying of Hunger.. In the Hunger Games. Rory moved forward, each step bringing more pain than the one before. He wasn't paying attetion at all. His foot hit a root and he fell on his side. He could barely breath. He lay there in a Silent scream. The air had been knocked out of him. Living in District 12, he was use to injuries. Especially living with Vick. But none had ever felt like this. He rolled over and found himself lying in a stream. He slowly sat up moaning slightly about the shoots of pain that were raking through his brain.

He Cupped his hands and filled them with water. As he poured the water into his mouth he felt the need to fully submerge in the water. He knew it was a bad Idea but he felt like he needed it. He gently edged of his jacket and top and pushed his way to the deeper part of the stream. The water was soon up to his neck. The coolness soothed his side. It seemed to suck the heated pain away from his side. He sighed quietly. He clambered out of the stream. Put his top back on and moved on.

Now he needed food and Shelter. He would love some squirrel right now. But he didn't have anything for a snare or anything to hunt with. He looked around the bushes for any berries or nuts. He saw some ruby red berries on a bush a few feet away. Strawberries. He picked the berries and eat them slowly. Savouring the sweet tangy taste. He thought of Mayor Undersee's Daughter, Madge. She loved strawberries. Or that's waht Gale said.

"To you Madge." He said as he raised the strawberry into the air before eating it.


End file.
